Shattered Rose
by Hikaru Kosuzaku
Summary: complete Kurama's been missing for three months, but upon return the others find someone else that they had thought was dead...and wished still was.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Obviously, I am not the owner of Yu Yu Hakusho, for I certainly don't look like Togashi Yoshihiro.do I? That'd be scary. Anyway, I don't own YYH or any of the characters other than Kurama. Kurama: No you don't. Ru: Please?  
  
Kurama: No. Ru: Pretty please? Hiei: Just shut it and give up woman. Ru: Such manners.Anywho, apparently I don't own YYH or Kurama.sadly.Moving onwards.  
  
Prologue: Hisashiburi  
It was six years since the time of the Dark Tournament. The Urameshi Team all had their separate lives now. Keiko and Yusuke were currently living in their castle that came with Yusuke's third of the Makai. Yes, they were married. No, they had no kids.yet. The next day they would be heading to the Ningenkai for Yukina's and Kuwabara's long awaited wedding that was going to be held then. Short notice, yes, but that didn't really matter.  
"Hiei sure was thrilled to get the invitation," Yusuke said to his wife. She giggled happily.  
"Sure was." In truth, the dragon had come so close to destroying Mukuro's castle that she had been forced to kick him out for the time being. In return, he had decided to visit Yusuke for a while. After calming down somewhat, he had returned to Mukuro's. "Poor Flames.he always hated Kuwabara." (A/n: Keiko somehow found out about Hiei's relation to Yukina.)  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Flames? Interesting name for him." Keiko shrugged.  
"I heard Kurama call him that once, the name just kinda stuck. He doesn't care if I call him that, but don't you try or you'll probably get his dragon after you."  
"Speaking of Red," Yusuke said, turning the conversation back over to their fox friend. "Where has he been these past three months? No one's seen him lately." Keiko shrugged again.  
  
Meanwhile, our fox friend was actually standing right outside Yusuke's door. Not that Yusuke knew that. Kurama was weak, his energy just barely there, and Yusuke wouldn't be able to sense him if he tried. A rose whip slashed through the horde of demons in front of him, but for every one he sliced down, five more seemed to come in their place.  
Kurama's emerald eyes were filled with pain, for three arrows protruded from his chest. He didn't really have enough youki for the rose whip, and he knew it. The whip disappeared and the rose it transformed back into shattered. (a/n: I know roses don't shatter but hey, work with me here.) Kurama backed up against the door as despair washed over him. The demon horde came closer.  
  
"One minute," Yusuke said to Keiko, turning to the large oak door. "I think we have company." Keiko looked at him questioningly, but shrugged as he turned away. Yusuke pulled open the doors and was shocked to see his redheaded friend standing with his back to him.  
"Well, speak of the devil," Yusuke muttered to himself. Kurama collapsed, and Yusuke caught him, surprised. He looked down at his unconscious friend in his arms, at the arrows, and then at the demons, who had stopped coming closer when Yusuke had opened the door.  
Yusuke turned and handed Kurama to his wife before turning back to the crowd in front of him. "What exactly is it that you want?" he asked. The obvious leader of the group walked forward a few steps.  
"We want the kitsune," he grumbled threateningly. Yusuke raised one eyebrow in mock confusion.  
"What kitsune? I only see a redheaded human," he said innocently. The demon growled.  
"You know who I'm talking about." Yusuke sighed, rolling his eyes and raising one hand to form a gun, which he pointed at the group.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. But it's not like I'm gonna hand him over or anything," he said. The demons were obviously uneasy about being caught in Yusuke's shot radius (who wouldn't be?) and they backed off, running away into the Makai forest.  
The detective (yes he still works for Koenma in this) turned back to his wife and friend, to find the arrows laying on the ground, and Kurama sitting up, being supported by Keiko. He walked over and knelt in front of him.  
"So, what was that all about?" he asked, his chocolate eyes searching the emerald ones of his friend. Kurama looked away and didn't answer. Yusuke sat back, biting his lip. Keiko looked at him and shrugged slightly, showing that she had had no luck either. He sighed.  
"Well, Kurama, long time no see." No comment from the fox. Time to try a different tactic. "We're going to Yukina's and Kuwabara's wedding tomorrow. You want to come? I'm sure your mother would be thrilled to see you."  
That did get a reaction from Kurama. He looked up, his emerald eyes startled for a minute, before he smiled slightly. "It has been a while since I've been to the Ningenkai," he said softly.  
Yusuke grinned. "And here I was beginning to think that you couldn't talk anymore." He looked from Kurama to the arrows. "But you still won't say anything about what's going on, eh?"  
Kurama sighed and stood up slowly, painfully. "Three simple words to explain it all," he told his two friends, who were looking up at him expectantly. "I'm being hunted." 


	2. The Wedding

Chapter One: Wedding Day  
"Anyone seen Kurama?" Yusuke whispered to Botan, who shrugged. Her raspberry eyes searched the church for any sign of the fox.  
"Nobody's seen him for a while. Why do you ask?" She replied as Keiko came to stand beside her husband. Yusuke wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Well, he stayed at our place last night, but was gone before we got up this morning," Keiko answered. Botan's eyes widened as she looked at the two.  
"You saw him last night?! But even Koenma hasn't been able to..." she trailed off as a silver multi-tailed fox ran through the doors and collided with Yusuke's legs. The detective looked down at Kurama and saw a long slash across his back, the crimson blood dripping to the ground.  
"Here too?" he asked quietly. Kurama bobbed his head once and then turned to Botan, who still looked slightly shocked. He nodded to her in turn and hopped onto one of the benches. He turned his head and started to lap up the blood, slowly. Not caring about the others seeing him do this.  
Botan sat down next to him as Hiei walked over. The Jaganshi looked at the fox for a long moment, Kurama returning his gaze. Botan ran a slightly glowing hand down Kurama's back, the gash healing, and the blood slowly stopped flowing.  
*Kurama. * Hiei said telepathically to his friend.  
*Hiei. * Came the reply. Yusuke looked back and forth between the two, and then shrugged before sitting down next to Botan. Keiko sat on his other side.  
*Where have you been these past three months? *Hiei asked.  
*Running. And fighting. * The answer was short. Almost frightened. Hiei narrowed his eyes.  
*From whom? * There was no answer to that question. Just silence. It bothered Hiei, although he would never admit it. *Okay. So you won't answer that. * The fox just stared up at him.  
*I'm so tired Hiei. No sleep. No rest. I can't live like this. * Kurama curled up in a small ball on the bench and one of his tails covered his nose, but he remained staring at Hiei.  
*Then sleep Red. I don't think anyone will mind if you sleep through this wedding. * Hiei said slowly.  
*I can't Flames. I can't. They haunt my dreams. *  
*Who haunts your dreams? * Hiei asked, taking a small step forward. Kurama looked away. *We can't help you if we don't know what to help you with! * Kurama still did not answer.  
Yusuke was staring at them now. The wedding was about to start. Hiei looked up at the chocolate eyed man in front of him. *Watch him detective. He's nearing his breaking point. * Yusuke's eyes widened at the message, but he said nothing. Only nodded.  
The wedding proceeded as all weddings proceed. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Botan stroked Kurama's silver fur silently, soothingly. If it had been anyone other then Botan then Kurama would have protested, but he didn't. For the past five years, the two had been secretly seeing each other. It was evident that Kurama and Botan loved each other. All their other friends just didn't know that. And then Kurama had disappeared. He stayed in his kitsune form, feeling a slight twinge of guilt as he saw his mother search the crowd for him. But he was too tired to turn back now. He'd do it after Yukina and "the baka" as Hiei would put it, were married. And married they were.  
After the wedding ended and everyone milled around to congratulate the two, Yusuke looked down that the fox, cocking his head towards Shiori. Kurama gave a slight nod, and hopped off the bench, running out the open door.  
A few minutes later Shuuichi Minamino, dressed in khakis and a teal button-down shirt, walked through the open door. He first went to his mother, who smiled and hugged him warmly. He held back a wince.  
"Where were you? I couldn't find you in the crowd. And you've been gone so long I didn't know if you were even going to come," Shiori said. Kurama looked down at his mother lovingly.  
"I was standing in the back. I wouldn't miss Kuwabara and Yukina's wedding. You know me better than that," he said softly. Shiori nodded.  
"Yes, you've never lied to me before." She turned and walked towards her husband who was congratulating the two newly weds. Kurama looked after her with a heavy feeling of guilt. He shook his head slowly. Never lied to her before? His whole life was a lie...  
He watched as Hiei hesitated before walking over to Yukina and whispering something in her ear. She paused, her ruby eyes growing wide, before throwing her arms happily around Hiei's neck.  
"Oniisan!!!" she exclaimed, attracting the attention of the others. Kurama blinked, surprised. Hiei had actually told Yukina who he was? Silently the redhead walked over to the two Koorime.  
"Congratulations Yukina," he said softly. Yukina smiled up at him. He nodded once and then turned to Kuwabara, avoiding Hiei.  
He grasped his friend's shoulder. "Congratulations Kuwabara." He grinned slightly, despite the exhausted look he held. "Looks like you and Hiei are in-laws." Kuwabara grimaced. Suddenly the four Reikai Tantei all shot a look out the window simultaneously.  
Kurama stiffened, his fingers tightening on Kuwabara's shoulder until his friend winced. The fox took a small step back before looking back at the newly wed.  
"Stay here and don't let anyone notice anything's wrong." And with that, he walked quickly out the door. Yusuke and Hiei watched as he left, and then turned to Kuwabara, who shook his head.  
"Follow him. I'll stay here." The two nodded and followed the fox out the door. Shiori watched silently from the corner of the room.  
  
Kurama faced the small group of demons in front of him, holding one blood red rose. His hand shook slightly and he knew he wouldn't be able to pull this off. They had gotten him again. The demons sensed this and their leader snickered.  
"Hey K—Shuuichi!" Yusuke called from behind him. Kurama didn't turn, but allowed his friends to come up to him. They stood behind him, watching, waiting. Kurama dropped the rose and placed his hand against his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut.  
Hiei moved in front of him, his sword drawn. The demons all took a small step back. They hadn't been planning on an intervention, but they would go along with it if need be.  
*Hiei...* Hiei didn't flinch as Kurama's voice spoke weakly through his mind.  
*Hn? * Hiei felt Kurama shudder violently. The youko was weak. Weaker than he had ever been before.  
*Could you do me a slight favor? *  
*And that would be? *  
*Tell my mother about my past. * Hiei blinked. Kurama was wavering on his feet now.  
*I can't do that...*  
*Than have Yusuke! * Kurama was pleading and Hiei knew it. Botan and Keiko were both standing in the doorway of the church, watching.  
*Why don't you? * Hiei asked, still watching the demons in front of them. Yusuke was still standing behind both of the youkai detectives, not wanting to fight unless he absolutely had to.  
*I would...but...I... * Kurama collapsed. Yusuke ran forward and caught him before he hit the ground. Hiei's head snapped around before he disappeared in a blur towards the demons. Botan and Keiko ran towards Kurama and Yusuke.  
The demons were dead within minutes and Hiei appeared at his comrades' side. Yusuke was still holding the unconscious youko. He looked up at Botan.  
"Botan, go and tell Shiori that Kurama...Shuuichi is sick and we're taking him back to her house," he said quietly. Botan nodded, and, casting one last concerned glance at Kurama, she ran back into the church. Yusuke stood up slowly, gently holding his friend. Hiei followed as the detective and his wife walked slowly down the street towards Shiori's house.  
"About Shiori..." Hiei said quietly. 


	3. The Truth

CHAPTER 2: THE TRUTH  
Botan looked down at Kurama sleeping in his old bed. Shiori hadn't returned from the wedding yet, as she was helping the newly weds with getting away on their honeymoon to Hawaii. (yes.from Japan to Hawaii.I know ^^) She pushed damp red hair away from his eyes. Kurama was burning with fever, which was slightly surprising considering the youko almost never got sick.  
Botan looked down at his hand, which was grasping the blankets, his knuckles white. Her gaze moved back to his face and the tension that was there. She placed her hand over his, and blinked as she felt something under the cuff of his sleeve.  
Gently, she pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to find a blood- stained bandage around his wrist. Her eyes narrowed. Quickly, yet carefully, she pulled back the blankets and unbuttoned Kurama's shirt only to gasp in shock.  
His chest was covered in unhealed wounds, old and new. Most were bandaged, but the blood still stained them. Tears filled her eyes as she looked back at his face. She removed the bandages and ran a glowing hand over his wounds, healing them cleanly. She then buttoned his shirt back up and pulled the blankets over him once more.  
Kurama's eyes flickered open. "Botan?" he whispered. She leaned over him, and kissed him softly on the forehead.  
"I'm here Kurama. I'm here," she answered softly. She placed two fingers on his throat, right beneath his jaw and gave him some more of her energy. "Go back to sleep dear." Kurama's eyes closed, and his breathing deepened. Her energy had put him into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
Botan stood and moved out of the room slowly. Something was going on, but Kurama refused to talk about it. How were they supposed to help him, if they didn't know what he needed to help him with?  
She walked into the living room just as the front door opened and Shiori walked in. She hung up her jacket and looked towards Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei and Botan who were all in the room with her.  
"How's Shuuichi?" she asked, concern filling her voice.  
"He's asleep," Botan answered truthfully. Yusuke stood up from his place on the couch.  
"Shiori, there's something that we need to tell you," he said quietly. "Perhaps you should sit down." Shiori did so, her eyes narrowing in concern.  
"Does this have something to do with my son?" she asked. "He's okay, right?"  
"Yes, this does have something to do with Shuuichi, and yes he is okay. For now." Shiori stared at Yusuke in confusion. For now? She moved her gaze to the others in the room, but they all avoided it. Her eyes met Yusuke's chocolate ones.  
"Shuuichi isn't really who you think he is," Yusuke started. Shiori's eyes narrowed even more. He sighed. "Don't get me wrong, he is your son. But he has a past life."  
"A past life? I don't understand."  
"I didn't think you would. Let me start from the beginning." He paused. Where was the beginning? "Umm.Hello, my name is Yusuke Urameshi and I'm a detective for the Reikai." Let them start form the beginning. True introductions were needed. He pointed to Botan.  
"That is Botan, and she is a spirit guide. In other words, she guides souls to the Spirit World. You might know her better as the not-so-grim Grim Reaper." He paused again, this time pointing to Hiei. "And that is Hiei. He's a fire youkai from the Makai, or Demon World."  
"And Keiko?" Shiori asked in a shaky voice. This was new, and it was hard. Demons? Reikai? What was truly going on here?  
"Keiko's my wife," Yusuke answered truthfully. "Although, she's known about this for about six years. Since about the first time I died.I've only died twice you see." Shiori stared at him for a short moment.  
"And what does this have to do with Shuuichi?"  
"Shuuichi, or rather, Kurama is a thousand-some-odd year old youko from the Makai. Twenty-one years ago, he was shot and killed. His newly departed soul came to the Ningenkai and took refuge in the body of your unborn son. Thus Shuuichi came to be."  
Yusuke paused, seeing if Shiori understood.  
"A thousand-some-odd year old youko.he's not human.but." she stopped. Yusuke took a deep breath and continued.  
"After I died for the first time and came back to life, I had to start a new job rounding up youkai that had escaped from the Makai, or done something illegal. Kurama-Shuuichi-was one of them. With Hiei and another demon named Gouki, the three of them had stolen three artifacts that could drastically change the entire world, or just destroy it altogether." He paused. "Kurama was a very well-known and feared thief when he was in the Makai."  
  
"Anyway, this was around the time that you were in the hospital. The first time that I had ever met you. I had managed to get one of the artifacts from Gouki, and Kurama was next. He had stolen the Forlorn Hope, a mirror that could grant one wish with the cost of someone's, in this case the wisher's, life."  
"He had stolen the mirror to wish for your health. Kurama had told me about his past life, and about how he had planned on leaving when he had gained his powers back. But then he said that you had taught him to love, had shown him the true meaning of life, and for that reason he didn't want to go back to being a thief. And then you had gotten sick and were so near death. He stole the mirror to wish for your health, but I intervened and gave part of my life so he wouldn't have to give all of his. Therefore, everyone was alive and happy. In fact, he saved my life when I was fighting Hiei and since then, we've all been a happy team. Although, I'm sure it took some convincing for Hiei to join."  
"And.and why did he never tell me this before?" Shiori asked. She was slightly pale, but other than that, she was taking it quite well. Yusuke blinked and looked towards Hiei, who gave him his usual cold glance.  
"Probably the same reason Hiei waited nearly six years after finding her to tell his sister who he really was." He paused, waving a hand absently. "Kurama was afraid if you had found out, that you wouldn't love him anymore. He didn't want that." Yusuke gave a slight chuckle. "He loves you more than anything, and would never like to see you hurt. Not now, not ever."  
There was a long silence in which Shiori stared at the group in front of her. Her son? Not human? But.still her son.  
"I will always love Shuuichi.or Kurama.he is my son and that is the way it will stay," she said confidently. Yusuke and the others all smiled softly, aside from Hiei who gave his trademark "hn." Suddenly Shiori's eyes narrowed even more.  
"Wait. Earlier you said that Shu-Kurama was okay.for now. What did you mean?" Botan sighed, stepping forward.  
"Kurama's being hunted by someone."  
"What?" Shiori asked, her surprise evident on her face. "But.who?"  
Botan shrugged, as did the others. "We don't know. He refuses to talk about it. That's where he's been these last few months; running."  
"We only found out about this last night," Keiko said. "However, it is a person from the Makai hunting him down. He -or she-has been sending youkai after him. And let me assure you, there aren't very many humans who know about the Makai."  
"That reminds me," Yusuke said suddenly, snapping out of his thoughts. "Everything we just told you is totally secret. You can't tell anyone. Not even your husband or Shuichi. Kurama will probably tell them in due time anyway. Okay?" Shiori nodded silently. This was getting harder to follow by the minute.  
"May I see him?" she asked softly. Botan nodded, and stood up, walking over to Kurama's bedroom door.  
"I put him into a deep sleep, so he won't wake up for another two or three hours. Hopefully by then his fever will have gone down," the ferry- girl said quietly. Shiori opened the door and walked inside, stopping at her son's bed. Botan came and stood near her.  
Kurama's mother gently stroked his hair, sitting on the edge of his bed. Kurama didn't move, but he was relaxed, meaning that the energy Botan had given him had managed to get rid of his dreams. For the moment at least.  
Botan placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. "Could you help me roll him onto his side? I have to see if he has any injuries on his back. I have the power to heal them." Shiori nodded and pulled the blankets down, unbuttoning her son's shirt. She rolled him onto his side, gently holding him there as Botan removed his shirt.  
The bluette gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and turning away. Shiori looked at her son's back and nearly did the same thing. Whip slashes crossed his back, leaving the entire surface raw and bloody. Many were old and already scared over, but the majority was fresh. Shiori eyed Kurama's back with obvious pain, and Botan slowly placed her hand against her friend's injuries, healing them. The wounds closed, leaving no sign that they had even been there, other than the already healed scars.  
The two women replaced his shirt, and covered him with the blanket once again. Shiori's hands were shaking as she stood and made her way to the door, Botan following quietly.  
"Who would do such a thing?" she asked the bluette as soon as they had exited the room. Botan shook her head slowly.  
"There are many demons and humans out there that enjoy watching the pain of others," she answered. Shiori collapsed into a chair, breathing deeply.  
"Kurama is going to be staying in the human world for a while. He's staying here. I'm going to make sure of it." The determination in the mother's voice was obvious to all those in the room. Yusuke nodded, smiling slightly.  
"If Red's staying we'll stay too. Kinda watch over fox-boy," he said. Keiko nodded, looking at her husband. Hiei grunted from his place on the windowsill and everyone knew that he too would be staying.  
"Kurama's lucky to have friends like you," Shiori said, getting to her feet. She smiled. "I'll go make us some tea." And with that, she walked into the kitchen. 


	4. Realization

CHAPTER 3: REALIZATION  
Everyone sat around the living room drinking their tea in silence. Kurama was still asleep, but his fever was lower, and he seemed to be doing a little better. Yusuke looked up at his friend's human mother and smiled. She smiled back. Shiori had been taking this well. Having been told that her son was a demon and he was in a life-or-death situation, the thing she did was go and make tea for everyone. Although, that had been nearly two hours ago.  
"Where are Hatanaka and Shuichi?" Keiko asked, interrupting the silence. Shiori glanced up and smiled.  
"They went to the movies. They should be getting back in about half- an-hour." There was a knock at the door and Botan stood up. A few minutes later, a teenaged Koenma walked into the room, followed by a confused looking spirit guide.  
Yusuke looked up at his boss, exasperation showing on his face. Hiei glanced at the ruler of the Reikai and grunted. Koenma shot a look at Shiori, who returned it with a small smile.  
"Umm.Yusuke if I could have a word with you," Koenma said slowly, glancing once again in Shiori's direction.  
"Spill it. Kurama's mom knows everything now, so there's no need to worry." Koenma, to say the least was shocked, but nodded anyways.  
"I just got a report that Karasu has somehow escaped from the underworld," the junior god of death reported softly. Everyone's, Hiei's included, mouths dropped. Shiori looked around in confusion.  
"THE HECK!! How did that bomb-happy creep manage to get past you! Don't answer that. We're in trouble! Scratch that, Kurama's in trouble!" Yusuke yelled in sudden anger.  
"Three months," a voice said softly behind them. They all turned to see Kurama standing in his bedroom doorway. A look of pain and fear was etched onto his face. One hand gripped the doorframe. "Three months has he been free."  
"Kurama.?" Botan said softly. He ignored her, and took a small step forward. His arms moved so that he was hugging himself.  
"You don't know what I've been through." The words were choked, as if he were holding back tears. And he was. His eyes shone gold for a brief moment, and he dropped to his knees. "They caught me. Tortured, and then let me go, only to catch me again."  
A tear slid down his cheek, but he did nothing to stop it. "So much pain. Physically. Mentally. It didn't matter to them. I screamed and they laughed." There was a pause. Shiori watched her son, not knowing what to do. Botan stepped forward, but Kurama pulled away.  
"Don't touch me. Please just leave me alone." He covered his face with his hands. "Why don't they just leave me alone?" he said in a tortured whisper. "They've had their revenge. Why don't they just let me die?" Botan knelt before him. She placed her arms around his shaking form, not allowing him to pull back. "Don't say that Kurama. You can't die," she whispered. Kurama buried his face in her shoulder and cried while she held him, stroking his red hair. Shiori covered her mouth. This was the first time she had ever seen her son cry. Granted, she had seen him shed a tear or two before, but never cry.  
  
Botan gathered Kurama into her lap, rubbing her cheek against his. In her years as spirit guide she had learned a thing or two about every race. Youkos were known to rub cheeks to comfort one who is sad or scared. It seemed to work. Kurama's sobs slowed and then stopped. His head remained against Botan's shoulder, and she rocked him comfortingly. All was silent in the room until the redhead fell asleep again, his emotions having exhausted him. Shiori watched the bluette rock her son and stroke his long red hair. She sat next to the two of them. "You love him don't you?" she whispered. Botan looked up at her with candy eyes. She stared at the woman in front of her before giving a slight nod. Shiori smiled and reached out to caress her son's cheek. "Good." Botan smiled at Shiori's word. No one moved for a moment before Yusuke turned to Koenma. "You said that Karasu broke free. But Kurama said that 'they' had been chasing him. Who else was he talking about?" Koenma sighed. "Karasu has a brother. I assume that was who he meant," the junior god answered. Yusuke threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. "Great! We have to find Mr. Boom and his evil brother, all the while making sure that Fox-boy doesn't get blown to bits." he trailed off as they all heard the front door open. Hatanaka and Shuichi walked in and stopped, looking at the crowd in front of them. Hatanaka's gaze moved to where Shiori and Botan sat, still cradling Kurama. He gave his wife a questioning look. She shrugged. 


	5. Picnic in the park

Okay, disclaimer, I don't own YYH! Sorry for not updating sooner, but writer's block is a dreadful thing, don't you agree. I'll try not to take up so much time next time. Not that anyone really reads this anyway ^^.  
  
CHAPTER 4: PICNIC IN THE PARK  
"Hatanaka, dear, would you be so kind as to take Kurama er...Shuuichi back to his room? He seems to have fallen asleep," Shiori said softly. Hatanaka's gaze went from his wife to his step-son, to Botan, back to Kurama and then back to where it had started.  
"Kaasan? What's going on? When did Shuuichi get back?" Shuichi asked softly. Shiori smiled and looked up at her step-son lovingly.  
"Shuuichi, I call him Kurama to keep from confusing you two, has been away for a while for...work...he wasn't feeling well and decided that it was time to visit home for a while. So, he's back now. These are all his friends, you know who they are." Shuichi and Hatanaka both nodded and her husband moved to crouch in front of Botan and Shiori. He carefully took his stepson from Botan's hold and stood, moving towards the kitsune's bedroom. Shuichi nodded to the other people in the room and then went to his own room to change out of the wedding clothes. He and his father hadn't felt like changing before going to the movies.  
"Who's Karasu?" Shiori whispered. Yusuke looked up at him, a flash of pain filled memories showing in his eyes.  
"There was a tournament six years ago that we fought in. Karasu was one of Kurama's opponents. He...was one of the most sadistic people I've ever seen...it's hard to explain really. Kurama never talked about it after that, but he nearly died that day...and I don't think he's ever really healed from that...not fully anyway."  
There was a complete silence in the room until Hatanaka came back into the room and sat down on the ground next to his wife. "What is truly going on with Shuuichi...or Kurama as you're now suddenly calling him?"  
"Just what I told you, dear," Shiori said slowly, not meeting his gaze. He sighed and nodded, knowing that he would get the full truth out of her when the time came. The others in the room stood and all came up with excuses to leave.  
After they had gone, Shiori stepped back into the room and sighed. Hatanaka stood up saying that it was getting late and he was going to get ready for bed.  
"I'll be in there soon. I have a few things I need to do beforehand..." she answered quietly. He nodded and left the room. Shuichi had, apparently, already decided to go to bed so Shiori didn't have to take care of that...  
She walked down the hall, stopping in front of her son's door. She looked at it for a long moment before slowly turning the knob and opening it.  
A white fox stood against the wall, its six tails all thrashing violently. It panted heavily, and an intensely threatened look shone in its eyes as it stared at her. Shiori dropped to her knees and held out her arms.  
"Kurama. Come here. I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered. The fox's breathing slowed and Kurama slowly made his way towards his mother, stopping right in front of her. His gold eyes met hers and she smiled softly. "I love you for who you are, not what you are. And I'm not going to stand aside to let some creep haunt you..."  
Kurama climbed into her lap rested his head against the arms that wrapped around him. His sensitive ears picked up the soft tune his mother was humming and he snuggled deeper into her hold, closing his eyes contentedly.  
The old lullaby about the fox that fell in love with a fairy.  
  
"Oh! Hello Botan!" Shiori exclaimed when she answered the door. Botan grinned at her, her blue hair flinging over her shoulder as she bounced happily into the house. Shiori laughed as the spirit guide entered. "Kurama's in his room. I think he's still asleep though..."  
Botan skipped over to Kurama's room, opening the door and walking in. She giggled when she saw the fox, still asleep, with the blankets pulled up over his nose. "Oh! He's so cute!" Shiori smiled and closed the door, walking down the hall.  
"Hello Botan." Botan looked back down at Kurama to see two sleepy emerald eyes gazing at her. His hands grasped the top of the blanket loosely and he looked as though he were about to go back to sleep. She sat down on the edge of his bed.  
"Hey Kurama! You going to get out of bed?" she asked happily.  
"No." The answer was slightly muffled from the blanket. She scowled at him playfully.  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's a bed..." Botan fell onto her back, getting a grunt out of the fox as she landed on his chest.  
"Everyone else is going on a picnic today. I was supposed to come and get you to come with us!" Kurama grunted again.  
"Tired."  
"Am I going to have to put you on a leash and drag you over?"  
"What?"  
"I'm not leaving until you agree to go..." There was no comment for a moment before the redhead sighed a defeated sigh.  
"Fine. When is it?"  
"In half an hour. I suggest you hurry..." She sat up, got to her feet and moved towards the door. "Don't take to long, Kura-chan! We need to be at the park in half an hour!" She left the room.  
"Kura-chan?" Kurama muttered to himself. He was too tired to do this, but he got up anyway.  
  
Botan pulled the dazed Kurama up to the rest of the group that was sitting beneath the cherry tree in the park. Yusuke was sitting on the ground, his back facing the two of them and Kurama dropped to the ground next to him, letting his head fall against the back of the detective's shoulder. Yusuke turned his head to look back at the fox.  
"Something wrong Kurama?" he asked worriedly. There was a small sigh.  
"Too early for bubble-head ditz to come pull me out of bed..."  
"It's nearly one in the afternoon..."  
"Too early..." Yusuke grinned.  
"I heard that Kurama!" Botan called, throwing an apple in the fox's direction. Without looking up, Kurama caught the apple in one hand and threw it back in the general direction it had come from.  
"Oof..." There was a thud as someone hit the ground.  
"Kurama? You just hit Botan in the head."  
"She deserves it..." Yusuke rose one eyebrow at that comment, although it had gained somewhat of a chuckle out of the usually stoic Hiei...who had shown up under Mukuro's threat.  
"You're not really acting yourself today, fox..." Yusuke said slowly. Kurama fell back onto his back, placing his arms behind his head and stretching out his legs.  
"Too tired to be myself..."  
"Repetition for emphasis, heh Kura-chan?" Botan asked, getting back onto her feet.  
"Of course...and what's with the 'Kura-chan'?" Kurama asked slowly, watching the tree above him. Botan giggled happily.  
"It's so cute!"  
"Today, everything is cute to you, Botan..."  
"Especially you foxy!"  
"Hush."  
By that time, the rest of the group that had shown up, namely, Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Ayame, an older Koenma, and Shizuru, with the exception of Hiei, were laughing happily at the course of that conversation.  
"What's so interesting about the tree, Kurama?" Botan asked, sitting herself down next to the fox, as the others all got out the already prepared lunch. Kurama shrugged slightly.  
"I love cherry blossoms. One of my favorite flowers, next to roses. They just don't make very good weapons." He closed his emerald eyes, holding back a shudder. Botan noticed his sudden drop of happiness and leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
"It's okay, Kurama. We're here and we don't plan on letting them get you again..." Kurama's eyes opened and he stared up at her with golden orbs. "I mean it." He rolled over onto his side, his head resting in her lap, and closed his eyes again. She stroked his hair comfortingly.  
Yusuke looked over, about to call them over for sandwiches, but stopped at the sight, smiling slightly. Keiko crawled over and knelt next to him. "They're so cute together!"  
"You're beginning to sound like Botan, Keiko," Yusuke whispered. She shrugged. They left the two of them alone for the moment, motioning the others to do the same too. They obliged and it was silent except for the birds singing and the wind whistling as it made it's way through the tree's branches.  
  
Kurama was humming something. A soft, lilting song that caught Botan's interest. She found it beautiful and intriguing.  
"What's that?" she asked softly. Kurama stopped humming, sitting himself up slowly, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"It's a poem my mother put to music and used to sing to me," he replied. Botan cocked her head to one side and watched him with candy eyes.  
"What's it about?" The others had all gone off to play Frisbee, although how they got Hiei to join was beyond her...or Kurama for that matter.  
"It's about a fox who fell in love with a fairy." Botan blinked, almost turning red. Her candy eyes shone with adoration for the man seated in front of her, and she smiled.  
"Can you tell me the words?" she inquired quietly. Kurama closed his eyes, the smile not leaving his face as he opened his mouth and began to sing.  
"Land of the fox, The thief of the night, No friends of to speak, No help in a plight." Kurama's voice was deep and soulful. Botan found herself loving the sound of his voice almost as much as she loved him...which was a lot, although she would never admit it aloud... She listened to the song, smiling as the fox came across a fairy all dressed in pink and shining with joy. She laughed as the fox fell in love and began to show off for the fairy, who had already fallen in love with him, but never admitted it. And she cried when the fox was captured by hunters, and killed in within the sight of the fairy. In the end, the fairy killed herself so that she would forever be with the one she loved.  
Kurama ended the song, kissing Botan softly on the forehead. "Ironic how my mother used to sing that song to me, never knowing how close to the truth she truly was. In fact, she sang it last night." Botan's candy eyes looked up at him, and he put his mouth close to her ear. "Promise me though, that if I die, you won't kill yourself." Botan blinked.  
"Don't be silly. You won't die." Kurama pulled back, his emerald eyes remorseful. "I won't let you die."  
The kitsune nodded, turning his attention to the Frisbee game. He watched Yusuke catch the Frisbee and through it over to Shizuru, and chuckled suddenly.  
"What is it now, foxy?" Botan asked. Kurama turned his head to meet her eyes with golden ones of his own.  
"Do you think they'd mind if a fox joined in their game?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Because I'm going to change the rules. The game is soon going to be one of 'catch the thief'" There was a gathering of energy about Kurama and Botan turned away from the light that suddenly appeared. When she turned back, a six-tailed fox was standing there. She blinked and then burst into giggles that turned into full laughter as the fox ran and jumped, catching the Frisbee out of the air.  
"Hey! Kurama! Give that back!" Yusuke yelled as Kurama ran off, teasing them, all the while holding the Frisbee in his mouth.  
"Catch him if you can!" Botan called from the sidelines, clapping her hands and laughing. The entire group of picnickers, Hiei and herself excluded, had joined Yusuke to try to catch the thief.  
After about ten minutes of running around, they gave up and dropped to the ground in exhaustion. "Fine Kurama, you win..." Yusuke muttered. He looked around. "Kurama?"  
Kurama was near the grove of trees, but was backing away rapidly. He had discarded the Frisbee, and his six tails were thrashing violently. There was a soft growl coming from him too...something wasn't right, that much Yusuke could tell.  
And he was right. Kurama collapsed to the ground and lay still.  
  
~Oh! Cliffie! Only reviews will tell what happens next! Ain't I mean?~ 


	6. Passing of seasons

Chappie Five!

Passing of Seasons  
  
"Oh, what a pity. It seems the kitsune has been hurt," a lilting voice called from the tree above. A man jumped down, his long black hair and ruby eyes flashing in the sunlight. "Why don't we take him home with us, little brother?"  
"Yes. Why don't we?" Karasu walked from the recesses of the trees. Yusuke stepped protectively in front of the fallen fox. He glared at the youkai in front of him. "Although it seems as though we'll have some trouble with our plan, Reign."  
"Of course. There is no way I'm gonna let you get Kurama again." Instantly Hiei was at his side. Behind him stood the girls and Koenma, although the Reikai prince soon stepped up to stand on Yusuke's other side.  
  
"This isn't your fight, Toushin," Reign said, narrowing his eyes slightly. Yusuke growled.  
"No, it isn't. That is why I'm going to give you the chance to leave peacefully." His friends, aside from Hiei, all looked at him in shock. Karasu was in front of him, and he was going to let him leave? Why? "I don't think Kurama would be very happy with me if I didn't let him kill you. And he will."  
"Can you be to sure of that?" Karasu asked, his voice pitching lower. His older brother glanced at him, noticing the crow's slight anxiety.  
"He killed you once, he can do so again," Yusuke snarled. Beside him, Hiei grunted, his sword held loosely in his hand, but ready to be used at any given moment. "Now leave."  
Karasu and Reign both left. Maybe because they feared the wrath of the Toushin, or maybe because they thought they would be able to get to Kurama later. Yusuke didn't give it any more thought than he had to. He turned immediantly to his injured friend.  
At first glance, nothing seemed to be wrong with the fox, until he looked closer and saw the dart that was protruding from his neck. He pulled it out swiftly, sniffing it and gagging at the smell.  
"Demon poison. Not deadly, but Kurama will be down for a while." He paused. "It's a tranquilizer, used to make victims unable to fight back. Even after they wake up, they're out of it."  
"So that's how Karasu has been able to..." Botan seemed uncomfortable finishing her sentence, but Yusuke nodded anyway. Hiei was standing guard, making sure the two brothers did not return.  
"Yes. That is why Kurama hasn't been fighting back." He gathered the slivery bundle of fur in his arms. "Let's get him home."  
"How about we take him back to our place, Yusuke," Keiko said after a moment's silence. Yusuke glanced down at her. "How is Shiori going to be able to explain a silver six-tailed fox to her husband and stepson?"  
"You have a point. Botan, tell Shiori that Kurama's with us and we'll be keeping an eye on him." Botan nodded and Koenma and Ayame both proclaimed that they had been away from their duties for to long. They left, following Botan.  
  
'Not again,' Kurama thought to himself without opening his eyes. 'Please not again.' His head was pounding, and it was difficult to concentrate. He moved one of his tails slightly and winced as white hot pain shot up his back. The poison always did this to him. Always made it impossible to fight back.  
"Hey, Kurama. How are you feeling?" That was Yusuke's voice. But...that meant Karasu hadn't gotten him after all. He opened his eyes slowly and growled softly. The room was blurry. Beside the bed, Yusuke chuckled.  
"I'll take that as an 'I hurt so go away and leave me alone,'" Yusuke said. "Okay, I'll leave you to your peace, but I'm within calling distance." Kurama felt his presence leave the room and he closed his eyes sighing. There wouldn't be any excess pain this time. Friends really came in handy. He should have made the effort to gain some while he had been the legendary thief.  
But he had. He had had a friend, a dear friend. Kuronue. But he was dead now. Kurama had been unable to save him. After that incident Kurama found himself disliking the thought of comrades. Until he had become human, that is. Now he had plenty of friends, more then he thought he needed at times.  
However, thinking seemed to make his head hurt more than he wanted it too...so he quit thinking and fell back asleep. He was safe for the moment, his friends watching over him. He could sleep now.  
  
Spring faded into summer, summer into fall, and in a flurry of white snowflakes fall soon fell away to winter. (A/N: I know I'm kinda cheating you out of a lot of story...but I'm really busy! I don't have that much time to spend on this fic! Sorry!) Kurama, under the watchful eye of his friends and mother, had stayed in the Ningenkai. No one bothered him, aside from the occasional demon or two...sometimes as many as twenty. But that was no trouble. Youko Kurama had healed, recovered, and was as strong as ever. If not stronger.  
It was Christmas Eve. Everyone was at the Kuwabara's residence enjoying themselves. The girls were all over Yukina's new baby girl, Kuwabara himself playing the proud father. Shiori, Hatanaka, Shuichi and Kurama were all talking with Koenma, Hiei, Yusuke, and Ayame who had decided to stay next to her newly announced husband. (That would be Koenma, peeps! ) Kurama watched Botan from the corner of his eye, smiling at the sound of her laughter. This was going to be a night to remember.  
"Time for presents people! Come on!" Keiko called, leading them all over to the Christmas tree. Botan sat herself down next to the fox, entwining her hand with his. Shiori smiled softly at the sight. Presents were passed around, and everyone thanked the givers. Yusuke and Keiko both stood up, Keiko announcing that she was going to have a baby. That caught everyone by surprise, and they congratulated the couple.  
Finally came Kurama's time to give Botan her gift. He handed her a nice sized box and she began to open it. Inside was another box, this one sealed tight with duct tape. She glared at him after finding another box in much the same manner inside that one.  
"Is this some kind of joke?" she growled, eyeing him out the corner of her eye. He laughed and urged her forward. The next box held another box, the same in that one. Each box was getting smaller. She sighed. Was this a joke?  
Then the last box opened, revealing another box, but this one of velvet. By now, everyone was watching and laughing, each person confused. Shiori, though, was smiling broadly, pretty sure she knew what her son was doing.  
Botan opened the velvet box and her eyes widened. Inside was a ring, diamonds making a rose in the center of it. And a lone piece of paper held four words upon it. "Will you marry me?" The bluette turned and pounced on the fox, knocking him to the floor, and giving him a huge kiss. His eyes widened, and then slid shut as he fell into the rhythm of the kiss until it broke.  
With an embarrassed giggle, Botan rolled off Kurama. He placed a hand over his heart feigning breathlessness. "Okay, if that meant no, then I really wonder what yes is..." Botan slapped him playfully and then they both remembered that there were other people in the room.  
Hatanaka and Shuichi were both staring in open surprise, eyes wide. Shiori was giggling behind her hand, the other girls doing much the same, and the rest of the guys were all grinning, Hiei excluded...although, he was smirking. Kurama sat up slowly, taking Botan's hand. Her face was bright red, although Kurama seemed as calm as could be.  
"Everyone I would like to introduce you to my newly announced fiancé, Botan..." he trailed off for a moment and then turned to her whispering, "what is your last name, anyway?" She thought for a moment.  
"I honestly don't know..." He shrugged.  
"Okay then. My fiancé, Botan." There was a complete silence for a moment, one in which you could have heard a pin drop...if any were to choose that exact moment to drop. Suddenly there were cheers and congrats coming from everyone in the room.  
The celebrating when well into the night, it was time to leave. Koenma and Ayame departed first. The others all decided to walk back together, seeing as how they were all going in remotely the same direction.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, violet eyes were watching them progress down the street, scowling at all the happy faces, the smiles, and the laughter. Kurama shivered slightly, not sure what exactly was bothering him. Botan noticed and gave him a concerned glance.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked, shaking new falling snow from her blue hair. Kurama's green eyes fell upon her and he shrugged.  
"Nothing that I can think of...but still..." He stopped suddenly, noticing that the rest of the group in front of them had also stopped. Although, by the looks of things, they didn't stop on their own accord. Beside him Botan was also frozen in her spot, unable to move.  
"Kurama?" she whispered. His emerald eyes were suddenly very frightened, an intense panic beginning to rise within them. And then something hit him from behind, knocking him forward.  
Yusuke struggled in place, trying desperately to move. Beside him Hiei and Keiko were doing the same. Kurama's family was also frozen, they too trying to get free. But to no avail. Hiei and Yusuke's eyes widened as they felt a frighteningly familiar ki signature.  
And then Kurama hit the ground in front of them, rolling a few feet in the fresh snow. Blood stained the path he made, and the fox rose to his hands and knees, glaring at a figure walking towards him.  
Karasu.  
  
I am so sorry that it took me so long to update...but I had writer's block. And I didn't have writer's block on the book I'm writing, so it's just obvious that I would work on that instead. I'll try to get the next chappie up soon, but I'm not promising anything. You know, if you like this fanfic so much then you should go read a few of my others...I wouldn't mind some more reviews on a few of them. Thanks!


	7. Bloodied Petals

I am so sorry about not updating sooner! But...I've been working on my book lately, and seeing as how I'm almost done...I've been working hard. Just not on my fics...sorry...Anywho, there's only about four chapters left anyway...Enjoy!  
Hikaru Kosuzaku  
  
Chapter Six!

Bloodied Petals  
  
Kurama glared as Karasu stalked towards him, although he was actually feeling very near full panic. The crow was smirking, his violet eyes watching as Kurama rose painfully to his feet. His silent bombs had done just as he had wanted; injured Kurama not enough to render him unconscious, just enough to make him easy to fight. And the fox knew it.  
Behind the two of them, the entire crowd remained completely silent, either from confusion or fear. Either way, everyone kept their mouths clamped shut. Another bomb exploded at Kurama's chest, causing him to stumble back with a slight cry. Blood poured freely from multiple wounds, and still the fox remained standing. Shiori closed her eyes, unable to watch.  
Karasu leapt, knocking the redhead to the ground and pinning his arms down with his knees. Kurama's emerald eyes were wide with a renewed fear and pain, causing Karasu to grin eagerly. The snow fell about them silently as Karasu leaned forward and covered Kurama's mouth with his own.  
Yusuke's eyes narrowed angrily, and his struggles to get free became more desperate. He now understood exactly why Kurama had been so traumatized by his captures...and didn't like it one bit. Hatanaka and Shuichi were watching in absolute horror even as Shiori cried silent tears beneath closed eyes.  
Karasu's clawed fingers raked across Kurama's side and the fox gasped, tears of his own running down his face as Karasu gained entrance into his mouth. He weakly struggled to get free from the crow, but blood loss had him at a disadvantage.  
Karasu pulled back, looking at the redheaded fox with a bemused expression. Kurama gasped, shivering as the melting snow drenched his already blood soaked clothes. But that wasn't the only cause of his shuddering; the crow's hands were trailing across his bloodied chest, mocking his helplessness.  
"You're too fun, fox," Karasu murmured, bending down again. Yusuke couldn't take it anymore.  
"Leave him alone Karasu!" the Toushin yelled, his tone furious. Karasu's head rose and turned towards the demon lord. He scowled, getting off the injured fox. Kurama remained where he was, his blood turning the once white snow a dark shade of pink.  
"And I assume you're going to tell me why, Toushin?" Karasu asked, coming up and running two fingers down Yusuke's face. The detective said nothing, only continued to glare at the crow. Karasu moved on to Hiei, placing his hand beneath the fire demon's chin and forcing his head up. Kurama weakly crawled to his knees.  
"You remind me of someone, Jaganshi," Karasu said in his lilting voice. Hiei remained silent, which only allowed the crow to continue. "Hmm...yes a bat chimera I captured in a trap some time ago. Too bad he died before I could have any fun with him...I do believe his name was Kuronue." Kurama's head shot up, staring in disbelief at Karasu, who's back was facing him.  
The crow moved on to Botan who gave him a look of pure distaste. "Ah, yes, you remind me of another of my toys a while back. A little fox demon, a youko, with black hair and lavender eyes. It didn't take her long to die though...her name was Tisaganshi...yes, yes, that is correct." Kurama's eyes had changed to a deep gold, a threatening growl coming from deep inside his injured chest.  
Karasu didn't have time to dodge as a blur of silver and red crashed into him, knocking him to the snow covered ground. Youko Kurama rolled into a hill of snow, and leapt to his feet, his face furious.  
"You will not hurt my family and friends anymore!" he exclaimed with a snarl. The ground was trembling and Karasu stood up, backing away, violet eyes narrowing. A death tree shot out of the earth and snow, turning towards the crow with its acid filled mouths. Karasu's eyes widened. It was then that he realized just how much trouble he was really in. He wasn't going to get out of this one alive, and this time there would probably be no body left either.  
Vines curled around his legs, rendering him motionless just like the others. There was a strong wind blowing about Kurama, his silver hair and tail flying around him as he stretched out his arm and clenched his fist. The vines tightened to a strangling vice-like grip and the heads of the death tree shot towards the captured crow.  
The screams didn't last long and when the tree and vines sank back into the ground there wasn't even a body left. Kurama's arm fell to his side and his form changed back into that of Shuuichi Minamino. Slowly turning he faced his friends and family, who were now free from whatever force had kept them immobile. "I'm so sorry," he whispered before collapsing limply to the earth. And still, the snow fell about them.


	8. To save a friend

Okay...two chapters in one week is amazing...I should know...I'm the one writing them. So...enjoy... Hikaru Kosuzaku  
  
Chapter Seven

To Save A Friend  
  
Botan was crying when she reached the side of her fiancé. Yusuke was with her, trying desperately to stem the bleeding. Botan's shaking hands covered his and she tried to heal the injuries, but couldn't seem to concentrate...or if she did concentrate, the power wouldn't come to her. Behind the two of them, they could hear Kurama's step-father yelling and the others trying to calm him.  
"What the heck was that!" Hatanaka yelled at his wife. Keiko had her arm around Shiori's shoulders, trying to comfort her. Her head shot up after hearing her husband's distaste.  
"That is my son, the reincarnation of the infamous Youko Kurama." Hatanaka took a startled step back after hearing the venom in his wife's voice. Shuichi remained silent, watching in concern as Botan broke into sobs over Kurama's body. Yusuke was still trying to get the bleeding to stop, taking off his coat and wrapping it around the fox's body.  
"I can't heal him," the bluette cried. "I don't know why, but I can't heal him!" Yusuke looked up at her and then over to his wife, motioning her forward. She obliged.  
"We need to get Kurama over to Yukina as fast as possible," he said. She looked back the way they had come. All around them, the snow was soaked red with blood. They were going to lose the fox if they didn't hurry. "You get the rest of his family home, and take care of Botan." With that, he hefted Kurama's weight into his arms and stood up, quickly walking back to the Kuwabara residence. Hiei went with him. Keiko turned back to the others, helping Botan to her feet and motioned them to follow her.  
"You need to get home, out of the cold," she said with a demanding tone. They all nodded and followed her back to Kurama's house.  
By the time they had reached the Kuwabara residence, Kurama's breathing had become shallow and irregular. Yusuke was covered in the fox's blood, as was the fox himself. Hiei was watching their backs, making sure that the crow's brother didn't choose to come forward tonight.  
Yukina opened the door and gasped at the sight of the three. Quickly she ushered them inside. "What happened?" she whispered, motioning to lay Kurama on the ground. Kuwabara came in with their daughter, saw the injured fox, and left the room. He came back a minute later without his earlier burden.  
"Karasu." One word explained it all. The Koorime's face went slightly pale, but she turned her attention to Kurama anyway. She brushed his red hair from his face and off his shoulders, grimacing at the sight of all his injuries.  
"Kazuma, dear, go and get me some damp washcloths," she said without looking up. Kuwabara nodded and left the room, heading for the kitchen. The phone rang and Yusuke got up to answer it. As it turned out, Keiko was the one who had called.  
"I took the rest of the family and Botan over to our place. Someone ransacked their house," she said quietly. Yusuke sighed, closing his eyes.  
"I'll give you one good guess who that was," he muttered. Hiei glanced at him as he placed the phone back in its cradle, and Yusuke frowned. Yukina was busy healing the multiple injuries, Kuwabara washing away the blood. Both Hiei and Yusuke were feeling as though they were just getting in the way.  
"He's so cold," Yukina whispered, placing one hand against the fox's cheek. She looked up at Hiei. "Oniisan, please, come and help me." With a short nod, Hiei dropped to his knees beside the fox and placed both his hands against his chest. Slowly, the fire demon managed to raise his body temperature.  
Yusuke remained leaning against the doorframe, watching silently. Yukina sat back on her heels suddenly, sighing. "I've done what I can. He's been healed, but he won't wake up. I don't know why..." She looked close to tears at that moment, so Yusuke walked over and kneeled next to both her and the unconscious fox.  
Silently he took Kurama in his arms and brushed his red bangs out of his eyes. Kurama moaned softly and Yusuke smiled. Emerald eyes opened and encountered the chocolate ones of the detective. "Good morning, Fox-boy..." Yusuke muttered. Kurama blinked up at him and suddenly whimpered.  
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Yusuke frowned watching as Kurama closed his eyes against the tears that suddenly welled up.  
"For what? You killed Karasu. He ain't gonna come back again. You protected the rest of us since we weren't able to do anything..."  
"Karasu killed Tisa and Kuronue...they died because of him..." Yusuke's frown deepened. So, had the fox personally known those two? Or was he just delirious? "My sister and best friend...they died because him." Oh. It made sense now. Yusuke pulled the fox into a comforting hug, and Kurama began to cry. Yukina, Kuwabara and Hiei all watched in concern.  
The baby in the other room started to cry and Kuwabara and Yukina both left to go and comfort her. Hiei dropped to his knees beside the fox and the detective. "You feeling better, kitsune?" he asked softly, noticing that he had stopped crying.  
"Yes." His emerald eyes slowly closed and he gave a small sigh. "Thank you." With that, he fell asleep. Hiei raised an eyebrow, looking up to the detective, who shrugged. Yusuke looked back down at the fox in his arms and then turned to watch as Kuwabara came back into the room.  
"You have an extra bed or somethin' for this guy?" he asked. Kuwabara nodded and motioned them to follow him. They obliged. Hiei stayed during the night to guard their friend from any enemies he might encounter...including dreams.  
  
Okay... so it's not very long, but hey...I'm a busy person. Review okay, and then I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Sayonara peeps!  
Hikaru Kosuzaku


	9. Wedding Day again

Chapter Eight Wedding Day Two...  
  
Kurama walked silently up the walk to Yusuke's house, Hiei following in the trees above him. The fox wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to face his family just yet, but there was no trying to escape the inevitable. Yusuke had left the night before, to straighten up the Minamino/Hatanaka household. He was, apparently, at his own house at the moment.  
The door opened and Kurama found himself in a sudden embrace from both his mother and Botan. He blinked, slightly surprised. "Um...hello..." Shiori stepped back, grabbing her son by the shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes.  
"You gave me the scare of my life last night, Kurama! I am so glad that you're alright!" Kurama sighed, noticing that she was about to burst into tears again, but Botan just smiled.  
"I'm glad you're alright too," she whispered, taking his hand and leading him inside. His stepfather and stepbrother were in the front room, both watching him as he walked in. He ran a hand through his crimson hair, not knowing for sure what to say.  
"Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Hatanaka asked. Kurama bit his lip, noticing his mother's frown without even having to turn around and face her. Botan's grasp on his hand tightened and he gave a short sigh, closing emerald eyes only to open them again as gold.  
"I didn't need so many people knowing about my past." His voice was deeper than usual, the silky voice of Youko Kurama. "I'm supposed to be dead. If everyone knew who I was then word would get around and I'd be hunted again just as I used to be."  
"Apparently the guy from last night wasn't hunting you?" Hatanaka demanded. Kurama involuntarily shuddered.  
"He's not hunting me anymore, that much I can tell you." There was a pause, the kitsune's eyes flickering from gold to green and then back to gold. "Although I can't promise anything about his brother."  
"That's right," Yusuke said, walking into the room, his eyes on the fox. "Reign's still out there, and he's probably not to happy about you killing Karasu...again."  
Kurama took deep breath, silver rippling through his hair. For some strange reason he was having a hard time controlling his youko side today. The kitsune wanted out of his confining human body, and was about to get what he wanted, despite his own control.  
"Just revert, Kurama," Hiei said from the corner of the room. Yusuke nodded, chocolate eyes closing as he leaned back against the couch he was seated upon. Kurama gave a deep sigh, a mist gathering around him and black lightning shooting out from it. As soon as the mist died the form of Youko Kurama became visible. The fox sat down, placing his head in his hand, his elbow resting on his knee. Botan sat down next to him.  
"Wow! You look awesome!" Shuichi said happily. Kurama and Botan both gave him a small smile even as Hatanaka frowned.  
"You are a famous thief and murderer. How do I know that you aren't just planning to kill the rest of us in our sleep?" Yusuke rolled his eyes, as did Hiei, Botan and Shiori. Kurama gave a short growl.  
"Because if that had been my plan then I would have done it long ago, no? And I wouldn't have wasted my time in saving you all those times you were unaware that I was." Annoyance was just not what the kitsune needed at this time. Shiori, being the mother she was, noticed and decided to change the subject.  
"So, when's the wedding?" Botan smiled up at her, silently thanking her for the diversion. Kurama's gold eyes met amethyst, allowing Botan to choose the date. The deity smiled.  
"In the spring. As soon as the cherry trees blossom." Kurama smiled and leaned over to kiss her gently. She smirked, tugging gently on one of his ears. "Thought you would like that timing," she muttered.  
"Very much so," he replied. Yusuke rolled his eyes again, and Hiei grunted, drawing a glare from the love-struck kitsune. "If I want to talk to my mate, than allow me to do so. Unless, of course, you enjoy being plant food."  
"Fire burns plants, fox. Or have you forgotten that?" Hiei asked, smirking. Yusuke threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, standing up and leaving the room. Botan laughed quietly as the two demons continued their banter.  
All during this time, Shiori had been talking to her husband, who in the end nodded and sighed. Shuichi was watching both Hiei and Kurama, a large grin forming on his face.  
"I have a demon for a brother!" He exclaimed suddenly, drawing the attention of all the others in the room. Hiei glanced at Kurama.  
"Took him that long to notice? Honestly, he's about as worrisome as the moron," the koorime muttered. Kurama raised one eyebrow.  
"The same moron you allowed to get married to your sister?" Hiei glared and the fox laughed. Shuichi just stuck his tongue out at the both of them.  
"No. That means that all those stories you used to tell me about that demon world place, the uh...Makai. They were all true!" There was a pause and Kurama nodded after a while. Shuichi smirked. "And I just thought you had a very active imagination."  
Kurama grinned slyly, gold eyes narrowing as his fangs glinted in the sunlight coming through the front window. His silver tail twitched on the ground beside Botan and she stroked it without even realizing she was doing so. Slowly, Kurama got to his feet, his form gradually changing back into that of a human.  
"I think it's time for us to go," the fox said gently, his voice changing back to the tone and level that the humans were used to. He smiled at Yusuke, who had returned, Hiei and Keiko, nodding to them as the group of five left. Botan sighed just as soon as they reached the end of the Urameshi's driveway.  
"I have to get back to the Reikai. There's a lot of souls to deliver today," she muttered. Kurama frowned.  
"On Christmas day?" he asked. She nodded slightly and he sighed. "I'll see you again soon." Botan once again nodded, giving him a small peck on the cheek and pulling her oar out of...wherever she keeps that thing. With one last nod to her soon to be in-laws she flew off. Kurama smiled watching until she disappeared from view.  
It was a rather silent trip home until Shiori suddenly squealed in excitement. "Botan said I get to help plan your wedding! Oh I can't wait!" She ran off ahead of the group, the guys all glancing at each other and shrugging.  
It was nearly four months before the cherry trees began to blossom. But on that day, both Kurama and Botan were married, beneath the pink and white petals. It was a day to remember, and there were no demons as there had been for the last wedding. (A/N: Sorry peeps, but I just don't write weddings...hehe)  
The fox and the spirit guide left for their honeymoon to some tiny remote town just south of Okinawa. The others all watched them go, smiling to themselves. It seemed as though Reign had given up on haunting the kitsune after his brother's death. There were no demons coming after Kurama anymore. And for that, everyone was happy.  
Except for Hiei. He only found it a little more than worrisome.  
  
Okay...sorry peeps about the long time, no update...but I've been working so hard on my book lately. I'm serious! I actually finished it! Anywho, I'm also sorry about the short wedding...but I'm just no good at writing those. And for all you who are wondering, there's only one more chappie left, and an epilogue after that. So, it shouldn't take very long for me to finish this. Please review, I would very much appreciate it. Thanks!  
  
Hikaru Kosuzaku 


	10. Shattered Rose

Chappie Nine Shattered Rose  
  
Ten Months Later  
  
Botan was due to have her baby any day now. Kurama sighed, walking down the street to his home, after going to the store. Watermelon. Yellow Watermelon to be exact. (A/N: Have you ever had that stuff? It's good!) He shook his head slowly. Sometimes it was better not to ask questions.  
He walked through the door, heading towards the kitchen where he prepared the watermelon for his wife, who was reading a book in the front room. She smiled up at him as he handed her the fruit and kissed the top of her head gently.  
"I have to get back to work, okay?" he asked. She nodded, taking a bite of the watermelon. He worked for his stepfather, and neither of them had any complaints about it. In fact, the whole demon-for-a-son issue had been resolved quite easily, due to Shiori's persistence. He smiled again and grabbed his coat, heading for the door. He paused, frowning.  
"You won't be able to contact me at the office; the phone-lines are down. If you need anything just call Yusuke or Kuwabara, okay?" Botan said that was fine and bid him goodbye. He smiled again and left.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Unable to contact her husband, Botan had called Keiko as soon as she felt the contractions start. Immediantly, Yusuke and Keiko came over to take her to the hospital, dropping their own son off at the Kuwabara residence.  
Once making sure that Botan was taken care of, Hiei—who had come to visit his niece—Kuwabara and Yusuke all made their way to Kurama's work place, to inform him that his wife was having a baby.  
However, at about that same time, Kurama had had the feeling that something was happening so he had checked out of work early and was making his way home. It was then that he felt the presence that he had begun to forget. He stopped, eyes widening in fear and a memory of forgotten pain. Slowly turning around he met the blood red gaze of the one person he had hoped never to see again. Reign.  
"Well, well, well," Reign said, his lips curling into a vicious smirk. "If it isn't the fox who killed my brother." Kurama swallowed, not answering and involuntarily taking a step back. Somehow, he knew this wasn't a battle that he would win.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei all froze when they saw Kurama get run through by Reign. The crow's brother pulled the sword from the fox's abdomen as Kurama fell to his knees. Reign smirked down at the injured fox, licking the blade sadistically. Yusuke narrowed his eyes.  
Pained emerald eyes stared into crimson as Reign roughly grabbed his hair, forcing his head back. The sword was at his throat. However, Reign's eyes were not on the fox, rather on the detective and his two friends. "It's a shame that he should leave this world on the day his daughter comes into it, is it not?" Yusuke ran forward, but he didn't make it in time. The sword slashed across the fox's pale throat, and Kurama gave one last gasp before falling limp. Reign threw the lifeless body at the chocolate eyed detective.  
Kurama hit the ground with a thud, rolling to a stop at Yusuke's feet. Hiei and Kuwabara were suddenly at the Toushin's side, their faces mirroring the detective's own. Looks of pure sadness and rage adorned the three faces. Reign smirked.  
"So that's it," Yusuke growled. "He's dead." He crouched down beside his fallen friend, one hand resting on a bloodied shoulder. Crimson hair mingled with the blood, covering his face. A single tear dropped from Yusuke's eye to fall on Kurama's limp hand. However, the chocolate eyes were glaring at the youkai in front of him. He raised one hand.  
"And how do you feel about that?" Reign asked. There was no answer other than the flaring of three different ki signatures.  
"I do not need a shrink," Yusuke snarled. Three energies combined into one, blue wrapped with orange and black. One large rei-gun, large enough to decimate an entire building if that's what it had been aiming for. Nevertheless, it wasn't aimed at a building, but at Reign, brother to Karasu, murderer of Kurama. There wasn't even a cry of pain as the crow's brother met his death.  
There was no movement for a moment, as the three of them all stared at the spot where Reign had last stood. Their gazes fell to their friend and suddenly Yusuke found himself choking back sobs. "He wasn't supposed to die..." His eyes met Hiei's. "What are we supposed to tell Botan?" he whispered. The koorime looked away, not answering.  
"What are we supposed to tell his daughter?" Kuwabara asked, just as softly. No one said anything, making no comments as tears fell silently down their faces. This time, even Hiei was no exception. They could all hear the soft clatter as tear gems hit the ground.  
Suddenly, there was a soft glow of white, and they all looked down at Kurama's body. Right before their eyes, he disappeared. Yusuke looked up, catching the gazes of his comrades.  
"I know for a fact that that isn't supposed to happen when you die," he muttered. Hiei made no comment, only looking off into the distance...towards the portal to the Reikai. Kuwabara and Yusuke both nodded slightly, seemingly understanding. However, it did little to ease their sorrow.  
  
Back at the hospital, Botan was holding her newborn daughter, smiling at the bright emerald eyes that were staring up at her. Unbeknownst to anyone who didn't have spirit awareness, her daughter had a slivery kitsune tail that was lightly thrashing against her mother's arm.  
Suddenly, Botan's smile faded and she her gaze became focused on the wall across the room. Shiori, and Keiko, who were present in the room, watched her with worry. However, Botan was oblivious to them. She could swear that she could see the presence of her husband in the corner of the room.  
"Wait for me." A whisper of wind against her face, and Kurama was suddenly gone. Her candy eyes suddenly filled with tears and she buried her face in her daughter's blue hair. Keiko and Shiori were by her side instantly.  
"He's gone...Kurama's gone." Botan held her daughter close, sobbing into her hair. "Oh, Sakura," she said in a choked whisper. "Your father's dead." Keiko and Shiori both straightened, looking up at each other. There was nothing either of them could say...  
  
Okay, there's no point in killing me yet...And no, I'm not just trying to save myself! This isn't the end of my fic! There's still the epilogue! Don't hurt me for killing off Kurama! It was mandatory! Well...maybe it wasn't, but hey! I do my best! Anywho, this was the last chapter, but there's still the epilogue, so wait with any of the death threats or flames, okay? I would like some reviews though... Arigatou... Hikaru Kosuzaku 


	11. EpilogueHisashiburi again

Epilogue  
  
"Oh Sakura, I don't want to do this," Botan whispered to bright emerald eyes. Sakura Minamino was watching her mother with the loving adoration that a child always seems capable of. Botan, however, was in tears. "I can't do this," she sobbed, stroking her daughter's blue hair.  
Just then, she heard the whisper of a song, a song she hadn't heard in nearly a year. The last time anyone had sung that song was the day before her husband had been killed. Botan Minamino straightened.  
  
_"Land of the fox, The thief of the night, No friends of to speak, No help in a plight.  
  
The forest of the fairy, Her love was so divine, For the fox on which she spied, Beneath the hidden vine._  
  
Shiori stood silently at the park, as the others decorated for her granddaughter's first birthday. Hatanaka came up and wrapped one arm around her waist, telling her it was all okay. She shook her head slowly, knowing that he truly did not understand.  
Yusuke watched the two of them, turning silently to Kuwabara, Yukina and Keiko. Hiei was watching the other two kids, Shawn Urameshi and Kana Kuwabara as they raced around the trees playing tag. "I don't think she'll come, Yusuke," Keiko whispered. Yusuke frowned.  
"She'll come, it's her daughter's first birthday," Yukina said just as quietly. Kuwabara also frowned.  
"Yes, but it's also the date of her husband's death."  
  
_The fox saw the fairy, As she danced the night away, He watched her with equal love, To the love she would never say.  
  
He danced to impress, Which he did, needless to say, She laughed at his antics, Till the night grew into day.  
_  
They hadn't even been married a year when Karasu's brother had taken Kurama from her. Botan covered her mouth with her hand, listening to the words of the song she had grown to love. Sakura, in her crib, stood up and was watching something at the doorway. And then the song changed, the lyrics altering to something that she hadn't recognized, although the tune stayed the same.  
  
_One gunshot rang out, The fox fell to the earth. The hunter cried in triumph, But in death there is birth.  
  
"Wait for me," the wind whispered, Even though it was brief. A shattered rose was the fairy, Her heart broken with grief.  
_  
Shiori hadn't wanted to believe Botan when she said that her son was dead. Couldn't believe her, refused to believe. But upon returning home, she found Yusuke on her front step, hands bloodied and tears running down his face. She stopped in shock and watched as he slowly shook his head, stood up, and left.  
Her son was dead.  
  
_However, she waited, Until she could wait no more, But she heard him again, His voice at her door.  
  
Her fox was back, Not held by death's confines, His love she could see, This was her sign.  
  
And so, they lived together, Forever day by day, And from each other, No one could take them away.  
_  
Botan turned and threw her arms around Kurama, who was standing in the doorway of his daughter's room. He smiled, returning the embrace.  
"I'm sorry it took so long, but there were some technical difficulties with bringing me back," he said softly, pulling her back and looking her over. She was smiling, although tears were running down her cheeks.  
"I'm just glad you're back," she replied. There was a short pause in which Sakura sat down. Candy and emerald eyes turned towards her. "Meet your daughter, Kurama. Her name's Sakura." Kurama smiled, going over and taking his daughter in his arms for the very first time.  
"Sakura...cherry blossoms. Beautiful." He turned, smiling. "So, don't you have a birthday party to go to?" he asked his child. She reached up and grabbed a handful of crimson hair and pulled his face down, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He laughed, along with Botan.  
"Come on!" The spirit guide called, returning to her chipper self for the first time in a year. "We're going to be late!"  
  
Shiori and Yusuke both turned in surprise as they heard Botan's laughter and saw her running towards them, blue hair flying out behind her. She twirled around, giddy with joy.  
"Botan! Where's Sakura?" Keiko asked. Botan turned and grinned at the two of them.  
"She's coming! Just wait!" The others all glanced at each other in concern...that is until the detectives all felt Kurama's spirit energy.  
The fox walked out of the trees, carrying Sakura on his shoulders. He stopped in front of the group that had congrageted for the little girl's birthday. "Long time no see," he muttered, just before being tackled by a bunch of over happy friends. Luckily, Hiei had been able to save Sakura before that had happened.

See! It was a happy ending! I couldn't just leave the fox dead! That would be like evil! No...I had to do the cliché thing and bring him back to life. Duh. At least the story is over, right? Anywho, please review. Thanx


End file.
